Simplemente No Podemos Estar Juntos
by RoseJosephine
Summary: Ash ahora juega un papel importante como protector de Kanto, contra las amenazas de un grupo llamado 'La Colmena', por ende, no puede tener ningún tipo de relación cercana por protección de sus seres queridos. Pero ¿qué pasara cuando una indefensa Misty aparece de nuevo en su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**SIMPLEMENTE NO PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS**

**-EPILOGO-**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto solo la historia que están a punto de leer ;)**

**Aclaración: Ash tiene 20 años y Misty 21. Debes estar listo para el drama y la acción. Es tu trabajo saber si iniciaran desde este mismo capítulo… ;)**

**Sin más que decir… Empecemos :) **

-¡Sal de aquí y no vuelvas más!-Se atrevió a gritar la siempre malhumorada Lynda, la propietaria de unos pequeños apartamentos en Ciudad Lavanda. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al instante, mientras apuntaba hacia la desgastada puerta con su delgado dedo índice y enroscaba en puño su mano libre al costado de su cuerpo. Lynda era una mujer ya un poco mayor, estaba alrededor de los cincuenta años, su cabello color castaño era corto, ese día en especial llevaba un vestido floreado, tan colorido como rostro, y sus ojos reflejando la furia que la pelirroja podía detectar a kilómetros.

En ese momento Misty, que era la persona a la que Lynda tanto detestaba, no pudo hacer más que pestañear un poco mientras procesaba lo que acaba de escuchar. No sabía que haría pero si sabía que esto tenía que pasar. Le debía varios meses de la renta de ese pequeño apartamento, que consistía en una pequeña sala de estar y un dormitorio. Esa mañana Lynda había golpeado la puerta hasta que Misty no tuvo otra opción que dejarla pasar, su única solución disponible era tratar de convencerla de que le diera un poco más de tiempo para pagar esas deudas. Evidentemente no lo logró. Hasta incluso la misma Misty había perdido la esperanza de poder conseguir un trabajo estable, ya lo había intentado todo: desde ayudante de la enfermera Joy, hasta de empleada en una pequeña boutique en Ciudad Viridia y en todos había sido despedida al poco tiempo debido a su mal carácter y facilidad para frustrarse.

-…Pero… Lynda prometo que yo…-Decía Misty débilmente mientras levantada un poco las manos, tratando de rogar una vez más, tan solo pensar que no tenía donde ir, la hacía estremecerse.-¡Ya tuve suficiente de esto, señorita Waterflower, tengo miles de buenos postores para este lugar, que estoy completamente segura de que serán puntuales!-Lynda se enrojecía cada vez más mientras tomaba a Misty por los hombros y la encaminaba hacia la puerta, de manera rápida la abrió, y empujo a Misty fuera del apartamento. -¡Lynda, te puedo demandar por esto! ¿Y mis cosas? Se las vas a vender a tus tan queridos nuevos postores ¿o qué?-En ese instante, Lynda lanzó fuera del departamento un bolso grande y rosado que de ''casualidad'' tenía consigo mientras Misty continuaba con su berrinche, seguidamente tomó todo del closet de Misty y también lo lanzó. Lynda caminó hacia donde se encontraba Misty gritándole insultos y le susurró de manera rápida que se largara de su propiedad o llamaría a la policía y cerró la puerta.

Misty quedó quieta en ese mismo lugar un par de segundos, procesando mentalmente lo que acaba de pasar y que haría al respecto. Cuando despertó de su trance secó con la manga de su chaqueta las lágrimas que trataban de escapar de sus ojos y de paso miró su reloj, calculando apenas cinco horas para que anocheciera y perdiera su oportunidad de encontrar posada en el hogar de algún conocido aunque solo fuera por esa noche.

Se inclinó para iniciar a recoger todas sus cosas esparcidas por todo el viejo pasillo de madera, mientras hacía una lista mental de las posibles personas que la quisieran alojar en su casa por unos días… Tuvo dificultades para nombrar incluso _a la primera persona. _Incluso, solo por un segundo, llego a considerar la idea de tirar su orgullo a la basura y volver al gimnasio de Celeste, con sus hermanas, pero luego recordó que la última vez que salió por las puertas de ese gimnasio, gritó a los cuatro vientos que no volvería hasta que la vieran ser alguien exitosa e importante y hasta el momento, era todo lo contrario. No soportaría la humillación.

''¿Qué tal pedirle ayuda a Ash?'' pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y seguidamente negó con la cabeza, Ash la había eliminado de su vida hace ya un tiempo, solían escribirse cartas, ya que él se negaba constantemente a una visita y se negaba también a explicar la razón del porqué, solo respondía diciendo que era ''por su seguridad'' pero un día toda esa correspondencia dejo de llegar y, para ser honestos, Misty tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que en su amor de la adolescencia y se había resignado a olvidar.

Sin más opciones disponibles, se le ocurrió en pasar la noche de la misma manera en la que lo hacía antes durante sus viajes Pokemon, en el medio del bosque. Y al día siguiente, a primera hora, saldría a buscar algún empleo y tratar con todas sus fuerzas no fallar de nuevo. Lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez no pudo controlarlo. ¿En qué situación había terminado una prestigiosa líder de gimnasio, una Waterflower? Maldito sea su carácter. Sollozó tranquilamente hasta que, aparentemente, Lynda escuchó sus pequeños ruidos y de nuevo abrió la puerta con una fuerza increíble, y le gritó de nuevo a una indefensa Misty, que dejara sus instalaciones. Ella, a diferencia de la primera vez, tomó sus pertenencias y bajó las escaleras a paso rápido, mientras estallaba en llanto.

Corrió a través del vestíbulo del edificio, hasta llegar a la puerta de cristal y abrirla de un empujón, mientras en el camino golpeaba a un par de personas, sin siquiera disculparse… Todo podía pasar, menos que la vieran llorar y mucho menos que sintieran lástima por ella. Mientras más gente se atravesara en su camino, con más velocidad trotaba, y más aún sollozaba, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, o ignorando preguntas como '' ¿Señorita, está usted bien?'' de gente que pasaba a su lado y la veían en ese estado. Es más, estaba segura que la suela de su botín izquierdo ya se había roto.

Ya era el atardecer cuando decidió desviarse del camino, con el que había dado hace unas horas atrás, llevaba ya tiempo caminando y su maquillaje corrido ya se había secado. Dejó de caminar en línea recta y se adentro en el bosque que había a su derecha. Lo primero que hizo, de lo que recordó de sus antiguos viajes, fue buscar una fuente de agua y tal vez algún árbol con algún tipo de fruto del cual pudiera comer. Caminó por lo que pudo haber sido unos treinta minutos, al parecer, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse por completo, los Pidgeys habían dejado de cantar y el cielo empezaba a mostrar tonos violetas y azules. Pero por fortuna Misty pudo encontrar un lago. En cuanto lo vio, se inclinó junto a la orilla, se lavó un poco la cara y trató de beber un poco. Hasta que una voz interrumpió la paz de la noche.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Miren la nueva adquisición que tenemos por acá.-Sonó una arrogante voz masculina detrás de la chica mientras el agua se deslizaba a través de los dedos de Misty cada vez más rápido, su cuerpo se estaba congelando del miedo con la pronunciación de cada palabra. Lentamente se giró para ver de quién se trataba y si en serio era una amenaza. Y claro que si lo era. Lo primero que vio fue un chico alto de cabellos algo violetas con una mirada fría y penetrante que estaba posada en ella, y una sonrisa macabra que tenía escrita la palabra venganza en cada milímetro. Al lado de él se encontraba otro chico con una mirada que superaba por mucho la línea del acoso, mientras jugaba con su cabello rubio… Seguidamente… el otro chico era alguien que ella conocía terriblemente bien… ¿qué hacía Gary Oak ahí? Su expresión de confusión fue interrumpida por la estruendosa risa de la única chica en el grupo, pero debido a la oscuridad que ya se hacía presente en el bosque, solo pudo notar su silueta y su cabello azulado…

Misty había pasado todo el día evitando la lástima y la atención de la gente, ¿porqué debía detenerse ahora? Con todo el coraje que le quedaba, pronunció con fuerza las únicas palabras que pudo decir.-¿Qué demonios quieren ustedes, bola de malditos, de mí?.-La chica de cabello azul carcajeo una vez más, el chico rubio repetía la acción mientras el chico de cabello violeta hizo un gesto de falsa ofensión apenas visible para Misty, luego de ver la expresión del resto de sus ''compañeros'', se inclinó al frente de Misty, mientras la miraba a los ojos, la tomó del cabello obligándola a levantarse al mismo ritmo que él.-Hazme el favor de hacer silencio, acomoda tu estúpida cabeza de zanahoria donde debe ir, y solo tal vez tengamos misericordia de ti y no sufras tanto.- Misty se quejó del dolor un par de veces, pero sin quitar su expresión amenazante, simplemente no se quería dejar intimidar por nadie, incluso cuando estaba temblando del miedo en su interior.-Lo dice quien parece que se estrelló contra un árbol de bayas Oram justo antes de encontrarme.-Replicó Misty de manera seria, tomando y lanzándole de vuelta a su cuerpo, de manera brusca, la mano del chico que todavía seguía halándole el cabello. Misty pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Gary luego de haber escuchado sus cortantes palabras. ¿Acaso no le iba a ayudar?.

-Vas a lamentar todo lo que has dicho.-Dijo tranquilamente el chico de cabellos violetas, dando unos pasos hacia atrás reuniéndose con los otros chicos.-La venganza es la parte más dulce. Chicos, liberen a los Beedrill.-Continuó diciendo.- Mátenla ya. Inmediatamente él y el resto de ellos tomaron las Pokébolas de su cinturón liberando cuatro beedrill, haciendo que Misty cayera en sus rodillas de nuevo, sabiendo que posiblemente este sería su fin. El cuarteto de Pokémon miraba a Misty mientras zumbaban de manera amenazante, mientras los ojos de ella se abrían cada vez más al mismo tiempo que su boca. No podía creer lo que estaba pasándole. Sus manos temblaban demasiado como para tomar de nuevo su bolso e intentar sacar a la batalla a alguno de sus Pokemon. .-A ella.- Pronunciaron los cuatro chicos al unísono, haciendo que sus respectivos Beedrill volaran surcando los cielos tomando velocidad para atacar a la indefensa chica. _Vaya día había tenido._

Pero, oh no, ella no moriría así.- ¿Tan poco hombre eres? ¡Ni siquiera me puedes matar con tus propias manos! ¡Enfréntame como debe de ser, no con tus estúpidos Pokemon! ¡¿Acaso me estás escuchando?!.- Misty gritó esto a todo pulmón al tomar en cuenta el hecho de que estas podían ser sus últimas palabras. Sin embargo ninguno respondió ni dijo ni una sola palabra, la pelirroja, al despertar de su ira y recordar el peligro por el que estaba pasando, miró de nuevo hacia el cielo notando que los Beedrill venían de vuelta, en picada directamente hacia ella, y como un reflejo, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza. Paul reía en el interior. De verdad le gustaría ver a su enemigo sufrir y por fin lo conseguiría.

Y finalmente como un relámpago, se hizo escuchar por todo el bosque, algo parecido a un rugido de una motocicleta, que hizo que el grupo de chicos dejara de mirar fijamente a una indefensa Misty en sus aparentes últimos momentos de vida, provocando que milagrosamente los Pokemon atacantes de Misty se aturdieran por el sonido y se desviaran hasta chocar contra diferentes arboles. Incluso la pelirroja dejó de protegerse con sus manos e inició a buscar la procedencia de el estruendoso sonido. Como si de un auto de carrera se tratase, el tipo con la ruidosa motocicleta se estacionó justamente en medio de Misty y aquellos malhechores.

De nuevo, Misty abrió un poco la boca, rozando su labio inferior con su dedo índice, preguntándose si acaso alguien había llegado a salvarla, como en esos cuentos que leía de niña, donde el príncipe siempre aparecía justo a tiempo para salvar a su princesa de las garras de la perversa bruja. Solo que en su caso había sido amenaza de muerte que no provenía de una manzana o un pulpo con peluca. Sacudió un poco su cabeza al notar el grado de bobería de sus pensamientos. Siempre se había recordado que ese tipo de cosas no existían. El muchacho en la motocicleta lentamente bajó de ella, encarando a cada uno de los muchachos que trataron de herir a Misty, sin embargo, a diferencia de Misty, él conocía a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Pero miren que trajo el viento.-Dijo el chico de cabellos morados con una pequeña sonrisa.-Si, un imbécil, y su séquito de caza-fortunas.-Respondió con voz seca.- Atrévete a hacerle algo de nuevo, Paul y te juro que volverás a Sinnoh en piezas.-Paul no pudo replicarle ya que su Beedrill junto con el resto, estaban ahora dando vueltas atontadamente, terminado en el suelo de vez en cuando, no eran capaz de luchar, y sabía que su rival podía invocar la ira de su Charizard. Sin más que decir, el recién llegado volvió a subirse en su motocicleta, mirando a Misty, que en la oscuridad no pudo descubrir quién era su ´´salvador´´. No supo qué hacer en seguida.-Ven conmigo y no quieres que te maten.-Mencionó el chico extendiéndole la mano. Ella lo dudó un poco, hasta que supo que no tenía ninguna opción. Con piernas aún temblorosas del miedo, tomó su bolso y aceptó irse con ese chico, subió lentamente al lado de él, y lo abrazó como si lo conociera de toda la vida, con lágrimas en sus ojos, pensando que gracias a ese chico ahora no tan misterioso, su vida no había terminado minutos antes.

-¿Lista?.-Misty solo asintió. Una pequeña voz se hizo escuchar antes de que partieran. –Te voy a buscar, te eliminaré de la faz de la tierra y llevaré mi plan a cambio. Ni tú ni esa chica van a detenerme.-Afirmó Paul mirándolos fijamente. El chico pisó el acelerador haciendo que fueran a toda velocidad entre los árboles hasta dar con la calle de nuevo. Ambos iban en silencio, la pelirroja meditaba sobre todo lo que le había sucedido y se preguntaba el porqué Arceus la había salvado de todo ese peligro, hasta que él decidió romper el silencio–Misty, ¿qué demonios hacías en el medio del bosque, sola, en medio de la noche?.-Cuestionó el chico mientras conducía.-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.-Susurró Misty alejándose de él un poco.-¿Tan irreconocible estoy? Soy Ash.-Dijo volteándose un poco y mostrando por unos segundos una sonrisa ladeada.

**Eso fue todo por hoy! Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta el final y espero que te haya gustado : ) espero que sigas leyendo y por favor deja un review ,me agradaría saber que te pareció…**

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**-Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**-CAPITULO UNO-**

**VIVIENDO CON LOS CHICOS**

–Misty, ¿qué demonios hacías en el medio del bosque, sola, en medio de la noche?.-Cuestionó el chico mientras conducía.-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.-Susurró Misty alejándose de él un poco.-¿Tan irreconocible estoy? Soy Ash.-Dijo volteándose un poco y mostrando por unos segundos una sonrisa ladeada.

Misty no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. Acaso era aquel mismo niño torpe y distraído, con el que discutía todo el día, el mismo que rostizó su bicicleta, ese que alguna vez tuvo su corazón… ¿Acaso era la misma persona que le salvó la vida?-¿Mist?.-Dijo Ash sin quitar la vista del camino, le preocupó el hecho de que ella ya había tardado demasiado en contestar.-Lo siento, Ash, no te preocupes, estoy bien.-Afirmó la pelirroja.-¿Cómo supiste que estaba perdida?-Continuó Misty.-No siempre te topas con la noticia de una pelirroja que corre desconsolada por todo Lavanda.-Dijo Ash con un tono un poco irónico, soltando una pequeña risa al final de la frase.-¡Ash Ketchum!-Grito Misty mientras soltaba una de sus manos del agarre y le dio una palmada en la espalda.-¡Mist, estoy conduciendo!.-Mencionó él luego de reír de nuevo.-¿A tu departamento en Lavanda?.-Cuestionó Ash luego de un silencio un tanto incómodo. Si su memoria no fallaba, a ese lugar enviaba su antigua correspondencia, cuando solía hablar con Misty a través de cartas. -No… Ya no tengo permitido volver ahí.- Respondió ella un poco triste.-¿Es por eso que…?-Continuó él.-Si, así es, por favor no lo menciones.-Suplicó la pelirroja cortando la frase de él sin querer tocar el tema de nuevo.-¿En donde tus hermanas, entonces?-Preguntó él de manera un tanto dulce en cuanto a su tono, comprendiendo el dolor de su amiga.- Ash, ni se te ocurra. Prometí que no volvería y lo cumpliré-Espetó Misty con un tono muy amargo que hasta el mismo Ash se congeló con solo escuchar cada palabra tan cerca de él.

De repente una idea muy loca se cruzó por la mente de Ash, pero sabía que no iba a terminar para nada bien. Sin embargo, poniendo sus antiguos sentimientos de lado, Misty era su amiga, y ella necesitaba su ayuda. Sabía que lo lamentaría. Su corazón empezó a latir mucho más rápido, incluso aceleró un poco sin ni siquiera darle la mas mínima importancia, le ponía nervioso el tan solo sugerir tal cosa.-¿Qué te parece… quedarte en mi casa unos días?. –Sugirió Ash mientras sus nervios seguían jugando con su cuerpo y mente, luego de su impulsiva pregunta estaba seguro de que Misty se asustaría con tal sugerencia. Mientras tanto, la mente de Misty, estaba hecha un lío. Primero pensó en el hecho de que no era una simple pregunta, no era tan sencillo como caminar por el parque en verano, esto era algo serio. ¿En qué mundo era aceptable preguntar eso después de todas las circunstancias? De todos modos no tenía otra opción. No por el momento si ese grupo de chicos se encontraba cerca. –Solo unos días.-Susurró Misty, su voz era apenas perceptible para Ash, que solo asintió mientras en su interior sintió un gran alivio y a su vez… Una profunda culpa. Había tratado de todas las formas de protegerla de sus decisiones y aún así había fallado. Ella por su lado, estaba sonrojada, con tan solo pensar que su sueño de adolescente estaba por cumplirse. ¿Podría ser que después de años de malos acontecimientos la vida por fin había decidido sonreírle?.

El resto del camino no duró mucho tiempo, el silencio dominaba en la oscuridad, Misty disfrutó cada segundo, fue justo en ese momento en el que todos esos sentimientos que ella reclamaba más que desaparecidos, he incluso se había convencido a si misma que todo eso era cosa del pasado, pero… Ahora que volvió a su vida supo que no era así, que seguían del todo presentes y ya no quería rechazarlos más. Justo en ese momento pensó que sus emociones eran hermosas, aunque, todavía sentía un profundo temor a ser rechazada, no pudo controlar a sus pensamientos al saber que él la había salvado, que ella seguía siendo parte de su vida, a pesar de todo. Además ¿quién dijo que tenía que confesársele hoy?

Misty iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera notó el instante en el que llegaron a su destino. Para sorpresa suya estaban en Pueblo Paleta. A excepción de que la residencia en la cual Ash había estacionado su motocicleta estaba un poco alejada del resto. La pelirroja despertó de su trance en cuanto la motocicleta se detuvo, seguidamente soltó a Ash que sin pensarlo dos veces ya se había bajado. Y luego ayudó a Misty. Una vez más tomó su mano y le ayudó a bajarse. Una simple acción pero para la romántica de Misty era como un sueño, la luz del porche la dejó observar a Ash nuevamente después de años. Estaba mucho más alto que ella (¡por fin!) ¿Acaso llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero?, miró de nuevo esos ojos color avellana, su mirada era indudablemente profunda, y su voz… Había cambiado demasiado, ya no era esa voz chillona que a veces solía irritarle, se enamoró de nuevo de su sonrisa… ¡Qué le estaba sucediendo? Estaba viéndose ridículamente obvia y ella lo sabía.

Hasta Ash había notado esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro de Misty. Al igual que ella, era la primera vez que la veía en años, ¿desde cuándo había empezado a vestirse así? Jamás imaginó a Misty Waterflower usando vestido amarillo amoldado a su cuerpo con pequeña sudadera del mismo color… Solo sabía que se veía linda… ¿Ahora qué demonios estaba pensando? Sabía que esto no podía ocurrir, no podía enamorarse de Misty otra vez, la vida de ella era más importante. Ash cerró los ojos mientras soltaba la mano de Misty y se giraba para abrir la puerta. Misty, por su parte, estaba confundida, no sabía que había pasado. La tierra pareció detenerse por unos segundos, hasta que la sonrisa de él y su mirada, desaparecieron para darle la espalda de manera brusca. En cuando el moreno abrió la puerta, se adentró en su hogar sin ni siquiera invitar a Misty a pasar. Ella simplemente camino hasta entrar a la casa y encontrarse con una amplia sala de estar, u poco desarreglada, pero al fin y al cabo, podía pasar bajo techo unas noches. Todavía se encontraba en la entrada mirando su alrededor, sintiendo de nuevo todo esto como un sueño, hasta que Ash la despertó de sus propios pensamientos.-Aquí vas a tener que dormir, lo siento.-Dijo mientras señalaba el sofá, y desaparecía del pasillo. Sin dudas, se había vuelto raro en unos instantes, y Misty pensó en dejarlo ir, sea cuál sea la razón de su repentino cambio, sin embargo tenía demasiadas dudas.-¡Hey, Ash! Espera… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.-él se giró inmediatamente, era obvio que después de todo esto ella tuviera sus preocupaciones.-¿Por qué… Por qué quieren atacarme?.-El silencio dominó unos instantes, hasta que Ash tuvo el valor necesario para responder.

-Misty… Siéntate un momento.-Dijo señalando el sofá una vez más mientras tomaba asiento al lado de ella. Tomó un respiro para comenzar a rebelarle la verdad. Sabía que ese día llegaría.-Ellos… Esos tipos que te atacaron en el bosque quieren eliminarme, para que yo no obstaculice su plan. Te interceptaron sabiendo que...-Desvió su mirada un momento para poder decir lo siguiente sin sonrojarse.-Me importas mucho, Misty.-La pelirroja no podía creer lo que estaban escuchando sus oídos, ¿Qué clase de plan? ¿Importante para Ash después de todo este largo tiempo? Sin poder controlarlo, su rostro expresó una sorpresa increíble, sin embargo Ash continuó.-Quieren hacerme sufrir hasta entregarme y rendirme.-¿Cómo saben ellos de mi?.-Fueron las únicas palabras que Misty pudo pronunciar.-Esa chica que estaba con ellos, viajó conmigo a través de Sinnoh. Su nombre es Dawn. Su primer ataque fue hacia mi madre. Amenazaron con entrar en su casa, así que vine a protegerla-¿Qué pasó con la liga de Kalos? ¿Acaso las autoridades no se dan cuenta de todo esto?.-Cuestionó Misty un tanto enojada, sacrificar todos sus sueños por la gente que ama… Era muy dulce de su parte.-Renuncié. Y la policía prefiere mantener todo esto en secreto para mantener la paz de la región.-Respondió el moreno ahora mirando a Misty con seriedad.-¿Qué clase de plan les obstaculizas?.-Misty cada vez se acercaba más a él debido a la curiosidad.-Se hacen llamar ''La Colmena'', trafican Pokemon, especialmente de Kanto, por su rareza. Tienen alianzas con el Equipo Rocket. Desean unirse e invadir Kanto, llevar nuestros Pokemon y dividir la ganancia…Si los chicos y yo no estuviéramos aquí, no sé que sería de Kanto.

-¿Los chicos?.-Cuestionó Misty cambiando su expresión de curiosidad, por una de confusión.-¡Ya llegamos!.-Bromearon al unísono Brock y Tracey mientras interrumpían. Brock no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Creía que la Misty que estaba observando era obra de una extraña ilusión, habían llegado a un trato y Ash lo había roto. Le dio las bolsas de compras a Tracey mientras éste se encaminaba a guardarlas en la cocina dejando al trío completamente solo. Ash sabía la clase de sermón que le daría Brock después de esto.-¡Misty! Han pasado años.-dijo Brock saludando a la aludida con un abrazo, reprendería a Ash luego.-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Preguntó Brock con un tono dulce, para poder camuflar la rudeza de su pregunta.-La Colmena… Me atacaron y… Ash me salvó. Dijo que podía quedarme aquí unos días-Afirmó Misty con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Brock y miraba a Ash. Brock continuaba sonriendo pero su enojo ascendía cada vez más- Mist, eso es genial pero… Necesitaré hablar con Ash un momento, descansa y mañana nos veremos.-Dijo Brock con calma tratando de controlar el impulso de matar a Ash a golpes por haberla metido en este embrollo. La sonrisa de Misty se borró, pero asintió con su cabeza y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, a su vez Ash parecía marchar al ritmo de la ''caminata de la vergüenza'' guiado por Brock, hasta llegar el final del pasillo, donde se ubicaba su habitación. En el momento en el que entraron, el reclamó de Brock se hizo presente.-Rompiste el trato.-Espetó con seriedad.-No pude evitarlo…¡Brock, la iban a matar!-Dijo Ash en su defensa, que solo hizo enojar mas al chico.-¿Cómo demonios la metiste en esto?.-Cuestionó tratando de no gritar-¡Estaba sola, triste, en el medio del bosque, no tuve otra opción que defenderla! Ellos la interceptaron.-Volvió a defenderse, logrando cierto grado de comprensión por parte de Brock.

-Se puede quedar aquí, pero controla tus sentimientos hacía ella si no quieres muertes.-Dijo Brock calmadamente antes de marcharse a su propia habitación. El moreno se recostó sobre su cama con las manos cubriendo su cara. Pensó que tal vez… Tal vez ya era demasiado tarde. Pikachu por su parte, yacía al lado de su entrenador, con una mirada de preocupación.

Misty, por su parte permaneció sentada en el sofá unos instantes, tratando de identificar los susurros que provenían del fondo del pasillo sin éxito alguno. No lograba entender el comportamiento de ambos, ¿porque la evitaban tanto?.-Misty… ¿estás bien? Esos tipos no te hicieron nada, ¿verdad?.-La voz de Tracey desconcentró un poco a Misty, tardo unos segundos en contestar.-Oh… No, solo fue un pequeño susto.-Afirmó Misty sonriendo.-Eres una gran amiga… Desde ahora… Cuídate muchísimo.-Tracey susurró las palabras anteriores mientras de marchaba, Misty tuvo problemas en poder escucharle bien, pero se limitó a no responder. Sabía que tener a una chica en la casa no era sencillo para ninguno. Decidió esperar a Ash unos instantes, sin éxito alguno, ambos habían tenido un largo día, mañana emendaría las cosas.

Al día siguiente, con los primeros rayos del sol, Misty decidió despertarse, no solo para tratar de conseguir un trabajo estable, sino también para agradecerle el rescate a Ash de manera muy particular. Eran las siete de la mañana cuando fue a darse una ducha, a diferencia de el día anterior, escogió un simple jeans y una blusa, había peinado su cabello suelto y se encaminó a la cocina. Recordó que Tracey y Brock habían ido de compras el día anterior, así que se dispuso a abrir el refrigerador y preparar unos _pancakes. _Una larga hora pasó antes de que el desayuno estuviera completamente listo. Ash no había cambiado en ese sentido, y en cuanto sintió el delicioso aroma de la comida que había preparado la pelirroja, se cambió su ropa del día anterior y salió de su habitación pensando que el que había preparado el desayuno había sido Brock. Se equivocaba.

-¡Buenos días, Ash! –Dijo alegremente Misty mientras terminaba de servir el jugo de naranja. Ash no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Misty nunca se había comportado así con él, ¿ahora que le sucedía? Misty sirvió un par de _pancakes_ con silueta de Pikachu en un plato, derramó miel en ellos y tomo uno de los vasos llenos de jugo de naranja y los dejó en la mesa del comedor.-Esto es para ti… No pude agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi ayer… ¿Y qué mejor manera que esta, no?-Explicó Misty con una sonrisa, mientras Ash caminaba atónito hacia la mesa, y se sentó en silencio. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Acaso había cambiado? Sea lo que sea, y por más que le doliera, y no quisiera lastimarla, tenía que actuar totalmente escéptico con ella, para evitar más incidentes. Solo miraba fijamente el plato sin saber que decir, o que hacer, sus hambre se había esfumado de un pronto a otro.-Un simple ''gracias, Misty'' no estaría mal ¿Sabías?.-Al fin había vuelto.

-Hey, chicos… Susurró una voz después de un portazo.-Huele bien ¿Qué hiciste para el desayuno, Brock?.- La voz misteriosa sonaba cada vez mas aperezada.-Hola Gorgio, ¿de fiesta de nuevo? Y no fue Brock.-Respondió Ash. Misty que ahora estaba en la cocina, no pudo creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

**¡Hola, de nuevo!**

**Tenía pensado subir este capitulo este fin de semana, pero me temo que estaría ocupada, así que decidí continuarlo un poco antes, todas esas visitas y follows fueron de gran inspiración, ¡muchas gracias! **

**Clave de Luna: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia : )**

**Amy-Light95: Gracias por el cumplido, trato de dar lo mejor : ) espero que de verdad te haya gustado, ¡muchas gracias! **

**-Rose**


End file.
